


Tempestade de Neve

by Calih



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt Jack Frost, Injured Jack Frost, Mentions of Blood, Winter Spirits, Worried Guardians, guardians as family
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calih/pseuds/Calih
Summary: Jack sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer assim que acordou aquela manhã, mas ele nunca previu o quão ruim seria.Enquanto isso, os outros Guardiões esperam o espírito chegar para começar uma reunião quando uma estranha Tempestade de Neve se forma no Polo Norte.





	1. Ato 1 - A Calmaria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716055) by [Calih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calih/pseuds/Calih). 



> O filme Origem dos Guardiões e seus personagens não são meus. Porém, toda a história e processo de escrita nessa fanfic é de minha autoria.
> 
> Essa é a primeira fanfic que eu termino de escrever e posto yey! Espero que gostem. Sem leitor beta, então se acharem qualquer erro durante a leitura por favor me avisem.

_Neve, o doce som das risadas das crianças enquanto flocos de neves caíam, refletidas pela luz do sol. Uma nuvem passageira, bolas de neve voando de um lado a outro, outra nuvem passageira._

_O vento fazia as folhas balançarem e a neve voar espiralando. Mais uma nuvem passageira. E outra. E mais uma._

_As risadas cessarão abruptamente. A neve leve e delicada virou uma tempestade. As nuvens cobriram completamente o sol._

_Escuridão._

_Escuridão e frio. A lua._

_Jack Frost._

 

•••

 

Jack levantou de supetão, precisando se segurar no tronco da árvore onde estava dormindo para não cair no chão. O fantasma da voz de seu sonho, da única vez em que ouvira do Homem da Lua, ainda ecoava em sua mente e enviava calafrios pelo seu corpo.

Veja, não é como se ele nunca tivesse tido pesadelos sobre o que aconteceu _naquele dia_ – como ele mentalmente chamava, porque mesmo depois de muitos séculos ainda era estranho pensar que ele tinha, bom, _morrido_. Mas a maior parte das vezes ele simplesmente dormia. Sem pesadelos, sem sonhos, nada. E, desde quando ele virou Jack Frost, nas poucas noites em que eles ocorriam ou ele sonhava ou tinha pesadelos.

As únicas vezes que as transições de um para outro aconteciam, nunca era um bom sinal. Como da vez em que ele acordou só para descobrir que estava atrasado para começar o inverno, ou quando levantou na manhã da Páscoa de ’68, ou quando algum espírito resolvia tentar matar ele enquanto dormia. Principalmente o último. _Muitas vezes._

Mas daquela vez, Jack não tinha certeza do porque aquilo havia acontecido. Não parecia ter nenhum outro espírito por perto (o que era um alivio, mas fazia pouco para tranquiliza-lo já que ainda tinha o resto do dia pela frente) e o único evento importante daquele dia era a reunião mensal dos Guardiões...

Olhou para cima desesperado, tentando se localizar temporalmente pelo sol. Ainda estava muito cedo para ele correr o risco de estar atrasado. Deu um suspiro de alivio. Sério, ele prometera a si mesmo nunca mais se atrasar depois da primeira e única vez que aquilo aconteceu. Vamos apenas dizer que envolveu o Coelhão, um litro de tinta laranja e purpurina. Muita purpurina.

Olhou mais uma vez ao seu redor para ter certeza de que estava sozinho e saltou, com um pouso gracioso no chão. Com sorte o sonho era só um aviso sobre o quão entediante a reunião ia ser. Na pior das hipóteses, os biscoitos do Norte estariam estragados. Não que isso fosse fácil de acontecer, já que os elfos estavam sempre fazendo mais, mas quem sabe. Talvez eles trocassem o açúcar por sal.

O pensamento fez ele rir. A cara do Coelhão seria impagável, caso ele comesse.

Com um pouco da tensão aliviada, mas ainda sentindo algo dentro de si apertar, Jack chamou o vento e voou para uma pequenina cidade perto de onde havia dormido. As ruas estavam começando a ter movimento agora que as pessoas começavam a acordar. Voou até a praça da cidade, onde um grande relógio mostrava as horas.

Ainda estava muito cedo para voar direto ao Polo Norte, mas ele podia ir fazendo umas visitas nas cidades pelo caminho. Além do mais, ele duvidava que Norte fosse ficar incomodado por ele chegar algumas horas mais cedo, pelo contrário, ele provavelmente ia pedir que Jack visse suas últimas ideias para novos brinquedos.

Com essa imagem mental começou a rumar para o Polo, tentando ignorar aquela estranha sensação de que algo _não divertido_ (tipo acordar com alguém olhando seus dentes) (sim, isso foi uma indireta) pudesse acontecer. Lembrou do seu pensamento sobre biscoitos salgados e começou a voar. Ele podia sobreviver a uma experiência gastronômica horrível.

Ele não sabia o quão errado estava.


	2. Ato 2 - A Tempestade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack está indo para o Polo Norte quando vê algo na neve.

No fim das contas, Jack não estava tão cedo quanto tinha previsto. Claro, ainda tinha um tempo antes da reunião começar quando ele começou a sobrevoar o Polo, mas não o bastante para ele ficar mais que alguns minutos na oficina com Norte.

No caminho entre a cidade em que acordou e sua atual posição, ele havia parado em 3 cidades. Na primeira as crianças ainda estavam dormindo, então ele não pode brincar com elas, mas ele havia feito questão de deixar uma boa pilha de neve para quando elas acordassem. Nas outras duas, as crianças já estavam de pé, o que levou ele a duas guerras de bola de neve gigantesca, que deixavam a Grande Guerra de Neve de ’93 no chinelo.

Ele achava que provavelmente não conseguiria visitar mais nenhum lugar até amanhã, já que na verdade a reunião mensal era só uma desculpa para eles poderem passar o dia conversando. Claro que eles faziam planos e contavam se vissem algo estranho (não que Jack prestasse muita atenção nessa parte) (na verdade ele tinha certeza de que havia dormido na última, mas em sua defesa, era _tão_ chato). Mas depois que terminavam eles continuavam no Polo só jogando conversa fora. Além disso, eles estavam o tempo todo visitando uns aos outros para pedir uma opinião nisso ou aquilo. Pelo pouco que Frost havia entendido eles costumavam fazer aquilo o tempo todo, mas com o tempo começaram a se afastar.

Aquele havia sido um dos motivos para terem demorado tanto para notarem Breu. E isso era um erro que eles pareciam dispostos a corrigir. Além do mais, era bom reunir a todos, como se fossem uma família. E depois de 300 anos sozinho, Jack realmente queria ter uma.

Do canto do olho, Jack notou movimento no meio da vasta neve.

Tentou olhar para ver o que era. Não era impossível que algum humano estivesse ali, só extremamente improvável. Era mais fácil ser algum tipo de espírito.

Mas antes que conseguisse enxergar alguma coisa, sua visão foi bloqueada pela formação de uma tempestade de neve, que estava se formando muito perto do chão para ser considerada natural.

Não é como se Jack fosse o único espírito do inverno por aí. Ele já havia encontrado alguns, mas por algum motivo todos pareciam ter o estranho desejo de acabar com ele (ele supunha que era pelo fato de ele brincar com as crianças ao invés de só tentar fazer elas tropeçarem e se machucarem que nem os outros, mas nunca se dá para ter certeza com aqueles espíritos). Logo nos primeiros anos que aquilo acontecia, ele ficava completamente _apavorado_ , mas depois de dois séculos ele havia aprendido a sentir os espíritos antes de que eles chegassem muito perto.

O que não impedia eles de conseguirem é claro, mas dava tempo suficiente para que ele conseguisse se preparar. O fato de ele ter se acostumado com pessoas atacando ele pelas costas pode ter ajudado um pouco.

Mas aquela aura, aquela força que ele sentia emanar da tempestade era diferente das outras que ele já havia sentido.

A dos outros espíritos eram ameaçadoras, como ter um conjunto de estalactites voando na sua direção, pronto para te atingir. Aquela era totalmente diferente. Era ameaçadora e mortal, mas ela estava envolta por tantas camadas de bondade e segurança que fazia a ameaça parecer invisível. O que só fazia Jack ter ainda mais medo dela.

Um tremor passou pelo seu corpo quando se lembrou do seu sonho daquela manhã, um aviso. Seu corpo automaticamente ficou mais tenso e eles sentiu a adrenalina começar a bombear no seu sistema.

_Por favor não me nota, por favor não me nota, por favor não me nota..._

O vento sentindo seu desespero, começou a leva-lo mais depressa a outra direção. Ele realmente não queria enfrentar algo que parecia ser tão poderoso, o bastante para poder se disfarçar de bondade, sério ele nem sabia como aquilo era possív-

\- AAAAAAHHH! – Um grito ecoou pelo polo. Não um grito qualquer, mas sim um vindo daquela tempestade.

Um grito de criança.

Sentiu seu sangue gelar mais do que o normal. Seus músculos paralisaram em choque. Até o vento parou de empurra-lo com surpresa, apenas o mantendo flutuando no ar.

Seu estomago revirou só de pensar em uma criança perdida no meio do Polo Norte, cercada por algo que fazia você querer se aconchegar nela, como uma poltrona na frente uma lareira. Só para a lareira explodir na sua cara depois.

Seu sonho daquela manha passava claro como um filme pela sua cabeça, alertando-o, mas não havia o que discutir. Ele nunca conseguiria deixar uma criança naquela situação e ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mesmo que aquilo colocasse ele mesmo em perigo.

Respirando fundo, pediu baixinho que o Vento descesse ele perto daquela tempestade de neve.


	3. Ato 3 - O Perigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O perigo aguarda.  
> E ataca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! Eu voltei!
> 
> Ah esse ponto, eu tenho quase certeza que quase ninguém vai ler essa versão em português, mas eu vou terminar de postar porque essa é minha primeira fic e eu acho que ela tem direito de receber sua versão na minha língua natal postada.
> 
> Se você estiver lendo, espero que goste!

 

A visão que aguardava Jack era tão horripilante quanto ele esperava.

No centro da tempestade havia uma figura humanoide baixinha, mas que definitivamente era a causa tanto da tempestade quando da assustadora aura. Seus cabelos negros estavam sebosos e emaranhados, descendo até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Seu rosto era enrugado, mas não parecia ser de velhice. Seus olhos eram pequenos e estreitos como de um réptil, mas eram quase impossíveis de enxergar de tão brancos. Dentes pontudos e tortos saíam de sua boca, que estava em um sorriso enquanto olhava para algo na frente dela.

Uma garota, não mais velha que cinco, sentada no chão, com olhos arregalados e rosto tão pálido pelo medo quanto a neve. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ele conseguia ler pelos seus lábios o que ela dizia:

\- Por favor, não...

Não suportando mais ver um segundo daquela cena, chamou a atenção da figura, esperando que ela parasse de encarar a menina para que ela pudesse fugir.

\- HEY! – Gritou a alguns metros do lado dela.

Se assustando, o rosto do espírito se virou surpresa para ele, mas a expressão durou apenas um segundo antes de tornar-se uma careta de ódio.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela ajeitou sua posição, ficando meio de frente para ele, mas mantendo a menina em seu campo de visão.

Bom, seu plano havia funcionado. Agora ele tinha a atenção pavorosa dela. _Yey!_

Usando todo o autocontrole que possuía, tentou manter o medo de ter a atenção dela fora de seu rosto e tentar colocar um sorriso confiante em seu lugar.

\- Nada de mais, só pensando se uma pessoa tão encantadora não gostaria de dar uma volta comigo?

A careta de raiva se transformou num sorriso. Ele sinceramente não sabia qual dos dois mais o aterrorizava.

\- Ah, Jack Frost. Eu ouvi falar muito de você.

\- Só coisas boas espero – disse enquanto tentava ver pela visão periférica se a garotinha estava bem.

\- O suficiente para me deixar querendo quebrar cada um dos seus ossinhos.

\- Ah, acontece o tempo todo – Jack apertou mais sua mão que segurava o cajado – pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo. Você é....?

O sorriso pareceu se alargar ainda mais.

\- _Ikuutayuq Arcchimedes Johan Quarta_ é claro.

\- É claro que sim Taytay. Bem o papo foi bom e tudo, mas eu realmente preciso ir – começou a andar em direção a menina que ainda estava paralisada de choque. Nada bom.

\- Nada disso.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sentiu o poder dela se chocando como uma parede de chumbo contra ele e o empurrando na direção oposta vários metros. Ele conseguiu se recuperar rápido o suficiente para cair de pé.

\- Vamos, me disseram que você poderia ser uma boa diversão. Acho que deveriam estar se referindo a outra pessoa.

Jack não era um espírito fraco de maneira alguma; _céus_ , ele havia conseguido _assustar Breu_ o suficiente para saber que caso o espírito do pesadelo não fizesse algo, Jack seria um problema. Mas, embora realmente quisesse soltar todo seu poder sobre ela por estar atacando uma criança, ele não podia arriscar machucar a menina acidentalmente.

Cerrando os olhos, Jack começou a correr na direção dela usando seu cajado para transformar o chão em gelo, deslizando. Tay sorriu e começou a lançar seu poder nele na forma de estalactites com um tom doentio de verde, mas no último segundo ele desviou o caminho, usando o impulso para pular e atacar ela por cima.

A espírito saiu rolando por alguns metros, mas logo se levantou com o rosto retorcido de pura ira. Acima deles, a tempestade parecia acompanhar seu humor, escurecendo ainda mais.

Daquela distância, Jack conseguia sentir o poder dela com mais clareza. O puro terror envolto por uma falsa sensação de segurança se entrelaçavam, mas a sensação de conforto parecia fugir da de medo, quase como se não fossem da mesm-

Jack arregalou os olhos. A essa altura ele tinha certeza de que não conseguia mais manter o pânico de seu rosto e voz.

\- Quem contou todas aquelas coisas sobre mim para você?

O rosto de Tay se retorceu num sorriso macabro.

\- Então você percebeu? – O coração de Jack parecia querer sair pela boca. As duas magias pareciam não pertencer a mesma pessoa porque _não eram_ da mesma pessoa – Ora, não se sinta tão lisonjeado. Ele também falou muito dos outros guardiões. Disse para não atacar sozinha, que eles seriam um problema. Mas você, Jack Frost, é patético.

Ele precisava sair dali agora. Criou uma bola de neve grande na sua mão e com uma pontaria impecável, atingiu o rosto dela.

Enquanto ela gritava e tentava livrar seus olhos da neve, Jack correu em direção a criança para tira-la dali. O pedido para o vento já se formava em sua boca, mas antes que conseguisse chegar mais perto uma rajada de  estalactites grandes e pontudas passaram voando por ele, com um deles perfurando seu ombro e fazendo ele sair rolando para longe da garota, batendo a cabeça com força.

Apertou seus olhos e tentou repreender um gemido de dor, mas ainda sim um grunhido saiu de sua boca. O lugar onde o gelo havia lhe acertado queimava. Ela havia usado sua magia para encantar a estalactite e impedir que ele se curasse.

Taytay se aproximou dele com passos vagarosos. Seu cabelo estava ainda mais emaranhado, mas agora ela também estava coberta com uma camada de gelo e neve. A única expressão em seu rosto era pura raiva.

\- Agora já chega garoto.

A visão de Jack estava dupla. Sua cabeça parecia explodir de dor pelo impacto e o sangramento do ferimento não estava ajudando em nada. Com um sorriso maligno, Tay puxou a estalactite de seu ombro e dessa vez ele não conseguiu conter um grito de dor. Sua visão escureceu perigosamente e por um segundo ele achou que ia desmaiar, mas sua visão clareou novamente. Lágrimas involuntárias começaram a se formar nos seus olhos.

\- Você já foi um pé no saco por muito tempo – o sorriso alargou – mas não se preocupe, você não vai morrer ainda.

Então a única coisa que ele sentia era o frio do poder dela. E daí escuridão.

 


	4. Ato 4 - A Espera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Polo Norte, os outros quatro Guardiões esperam por Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, aqui está outro capitulo!
> 
> Eu sinto muito pela demora (de novo), mas eu estava tendo uns problemas pessoais e ainda por cima a tela do meu computador pifou, por sorte eu consegui passar todos os meus arquivos (incluindo essa fic) para um pen drive.
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura!

 

E. Aster Bunnymund não estava feliz. Nem um pouquinho.

Quando o Coelhão havia chegado fábrica para a reunião mensal dos guardiões, Toothiana estava terminando de cumprimentar Norte. Depois que ele entrou, não demorou muito para que Sandy também chegasse.

Mas Frost ainda não estava lá.

Aquilo não parecia incomodar Norte, Sandy e Fada, enquanto eles comiam biscoitos e começavam a contar histórias sobre o que aconteceu durante o mês. E no começo, Coelhão também estava tranquilo. Então eles esperaram.

E esperaram. _E esperaram_.                                        

Veja, Coelhão sabe que ele não é exatamente um cara calmo, mas se tem uma coisa importante é pontualidade. Ele não conseguiria fazer seu trabalho direito se não a tivesse, provavelmente se atrasaria em um lugar e não conseguiria entregar os ovos a tempo. Mas Frost parecia desconhecer essa palavra.

É claro que depois do que aconteceu quando Frost se atrasou a primeira vez ele havia começado a chegar na hora ( _na hora_ significa chegando 10 minutos atrasados porque _você não pode controlar a diversão Canguru!_ ) Mas vinte minutos depois já era palhaçada.

Trinta.

Trinta e cinco.

\- _Já chega!_ Cadê o Frost? – Disse com sua voz saindo mais alta do que ele planejava.

Os outros três se entreolharam. Não era exatamente raro que Jack se atrasasse, sempre acontece mais cedo ou mais tarde com qualquer um deles de ficar preso num trabalho. Porém quase quarenta minutos era demais até para ele.

\- Talvez ele tenha esquecido? – Tooth sugeriu meio insegura. Ela tinha quase certeza de que este não era o caso.

\- Que irresponsável! Eu vou atrás dele – respondeu Coelhão, já pensando em maneiras de ser o mais irritante possível. Talvez usar penas de galinha? Os outros ignoraram ele.

Preocupado com o estranho atraso de Jack, Sandman fez uma imagem de um pinheiro seguida por um globo terrestre, um floco de neve, e uma interrogação. _Norte, você consegue achar ele?_

Norte pôs a mão no queixo pensando.

\- Bem, talvez eu consiga reconfigurar o Globo para mostrar onde os Guardiões estão? Eu não tenho certeza.

\- Por favor Norte, tente – pediu a Fada do Dente. Concordando com a cabeça, Norte se dirigiu ao painel que controlava o Globo, que mostrava todas as crianças ao redor do mundo que acreditavam neles, e começou a mexer nos botões.

Não demorou muito para as luzinhas douradas piscarem uma vez e se apagarem. No lugar delas, 5 luzinhas verdes apareceram. Quatro delas estavam reunidas no mesmo local, num ponto sobre o Polo onde ficava a Fábrica, e o quinto estava...

Os quatro Guardiões congelaram em confusão.

O quinto ponto também estava no Polo Norte, a vários quilômetros de distância de onde estavam, imóvel.

 


	5. Ato 5 - A Cavalaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os Guardiões vão atrás de Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann, então eu ainda estou viva!
> 
> Minhas desculpas por não postar nada, eu não tinha a menor ideia que vida de estudante podia ser tão caótica!
> 
> Pode haver uma parte na minha explicação sobre magia que pode ou não estar confusa? Eu tentei deixar claro, mas talvez eu apenas ache que está bem explicado porque fui eu quem inventou isso. Então, me avisem se ficar confuso
> 
> Boa leitura!

 

A primeira pessoa a sair do transe foi Tooth.

Sua confusão rapidamente se transformando em receio quando ela processou as implicações de Jack que sempre estava correndo por aí, que brincava por horas e dias seguidos com crianças, Jack que quase nunca conseguia ficar sentado por mais de quinze minutos, estava parado na mesma posição.

\- Ele precisa de ajuda – disse com a voz carregada de preocupação, acordando os outros do choque.

\- Vamos para o trenó. Agora. – Surpreendentemente Coelhão não questionou. Todos saíram correndo para a sala do trenó, onde os yetis já haviam começado a preparar o transporte. Normalmente Norte se orgulhava do quão rápido eles colocavam o equipamento para funcionar. Daquela vez, porém, pareciam lentos demais.

Sem esperar que dessem sinal de liberado; Norte, Sandy e Fada subiram no trenó, Coelhão seguindo logo em seguida, após um momento de hesitação. Mal tiveram tempo de sentar antes que Norte começasse a guiar o trenó através dos tuneis de gelo em direção ao lado de fora.

Sem ter como dizer o nome exato do lugar e incapazes de usar um globo de neve, precisaram fazer a viagem pelo jeito tradicional, o que não significa que estavam devagar. Norte guiava as renas com uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida.

Na parte de trás do trenó, Coelhão mentalmente pedia para que Jack estivesse aprontando mais uma ou que tivesse dormido no meio do caminho ao invés de algo mais sério. O guardião da esperança realmente queria acreditar que aquele fosse o caso. Ele não chegava nem perto de se convencer.

A curta viagem até onde o mapa dizia que Jack estava foi silenciosa e carregada de preocupação. Os Guardiões podiam discutir o tempo todo, mas todos viam Jack como um irmão mais novo.

Após alguns minutos, Sandman levantou num supetão e começou a freneticamente apontar num ponto na frente deles. Apertando os olhos, os outros três tentaram enxergar o que havia feito Sandy tão ansioso. Com os olhos arregalados Norte olhava do mapa para cima repetidamente.

Bem no ponto onde o mapa dizia que Jack estava, uma enorme tempestade de neve estava formada. Aquilo não era bom. Nada bom mesmo. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de porque Jack estaria criando uma tempestade de neve no meio do polo.

Com uma inclinada súbita, que fez não só Coelhão, mas Sandman e Tooth segurarem com força suficiente para marcar o banco, Norte pousou o trenó a poucos metros do começo da nuvem.

Desceram rapidamente do trenó e com o coração na mão começaram a chamar por Jack. Chegando no começo da tempestade, o vento começou a ficar cada vez mais forte, fazendo eles terem que fincar os pés no chão para não escorregarem.

Foi quando eles sentiram a mudança no ar. Não era fácil para eles notarem a variação já quem nenhum deles tinha intimidade com poderes de espíritos da natureza, mas até eles conseguiam sentir. Era como se o ar estivesse carregado de eletricidade, como logo antes de uma tempestade de raios. Magia. Magia de inverno a julgar pela temperatura.

Magia que não pertencia a Jack.

Detectar a que tipo de espírito determinada sensação de poder pertence não era algo simples. Espíritos que exercem determinado papel normalmente tem energias semelhantes, mas mesmo assim havia grande variação entre eles. Era praticamente inexistente a presença de pessoas que conseguissem detectar essas variações.

Mas as vezes, depois de muito tempo juntos, você aprende a diferenciar a magia de alguém que convive muito com você. Foi assim que os guardiões reconheceram que aquela magia definitivamente não pertencia a Jack. Podia não fazer muito tempo que eles se conheciam, mas os próprios poderes dos Guardiões já haviam se acostumados com o espírito da diversão.

Sentir que havia outro espírito do inverno por perto e que era responsável por aquele fenômeno só serviu para deixá-los ainda mais preocupados.

Se aproximando um pouco mais o que viram fez o coração deles parar. Em um lado, uma pequena menina, não muito velha, chorava silenciosamente enquanto olhava fixamente para a cena se desenrolando a poucos metros dela. A cena constituía um espírito humanoide com um sorriso diabólico direcionado a uma figura que se encontrava imóvel embaixo dela.

Uma figura imóvel cujo nome era Jack Frost.

 


	6. Ato 6 - O Confronto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os Guardiões ficam cara-a-cara com a misteriosa espirito do inverno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey!  
> Eu voltei!! =D
> 
> Boa leitura!

 

Com os pensamentos a mil por hora, Norte começou a formar algo que lembrava vagamente um plano. _Okay_ , talvez 36% de um plano.

\- Coelhão, a gente distrai ela. Você precisa tirar a menina daqui.

O guardião da esperança parecia querer discutir, querendo ficar para ajudar Jack, mas mesmo assim concordou. Bateu com sua pata no chão duas vezes e pulou dentro da entrada de túneis que se formaram. A passagem se fechou e, em seu lugar, uma flor brotou, só para ser congelada quando o vento soprou mais forte.

\- Tudo bem, agora nós só precisamos dar um jeito de fazer ela se afastar de Jac-

Uma bola de areia dourada sai voando e acerta o meio da costa do espírito. _Ou isso serve_ , pensou Norte.

Uma figura com rosto que parecia um sapo, dentes afiados como lâminas foi o que se virou para encarar eles. Seus cabelos eram uma bagunça preta e escorrida, com neve acumulada no rosto. Sua expressão era de ira pura, como alguém que já perdeu a paciência muitas vezes.

\- QUEM DIABOS É AGORA? – O espírito gritou com uma voz rouca.

Se o coração de Norte já não tivesse acelerado no máximo, agora definitivamente estaria. Ele conhecia aquele espírito. Ikuutayuq Johan era um antigo espírito do inverno. Mas não um espírito tradicional. Há muito tempo ela era apenas uma humana, mas depois de um acidente durante um inverno ela ficou _louca_.

As pessoas de sua aldeia criavam tantas histórias e mitos em torno da assustadora figura, sobre ela sendo uma bruxa ou um espírito que o poder pelo medo deles fez ela conseguir literalmente se transformar.

Virando um espírito maligno por conta, sem a intervenção de alguém que lhe concedesse seus poderes, ela havia conseguido escapar e se esconder dos outros espíritos (graças a enorme quantidade de pessoas que acreditavam em suas lendas e abasteciam seu poder) após ter feito crianças de uma cidade inteira entrarem em transe e tentarem entrar numa floresta cheio de animais selvagens.

Ele ainda tinha pesadelos com o olhar de pânico delas enquanto se aproximavam, sem conseguir se conter.

Nem é preciso dizer que eles tiveram que apagar as memórias daquelas crianças para elas puderem continuar os dias como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Depois do acidente, eles não podiam arriscar que ela tentasse novamente e precisaram criar vários sistemas de detecção para tentar achar ela, criados pelos poderes do próprio Homem na Lua e que deveria ser capaz de detectar ela em qualquer parte da superfície terrestre.

Mas ali estava ela, no meio da grande planície que era o Polo Norte sem que eles recebesse nem mesmo um alarme de algo estranho acontecendo, deixando Norte totalmente perdido por saber que ela estava ali. E pela cara de Sandman, ele estava pensando a mesma coisa.

\- Johan, se afaste dele – proclamou Norte com voz firme. A cara dela se tornou puro desgosto.

\- _Norte_ – praticamente cuspiu o nome – eu estava louca para uma chance de congelar você lentamente até a morte.

\- Não há necessidade de violência, por favor vamos conversar – a Fada tentou, fazendo um enorme esforço para não desviar seus olhos para onde Jack estava caído.

\- CONVERSAR? CONVERSAR! Onde estava a chance de conversar quando vocês me caçaram e me mantiveram longe da civilização injustamente! – Gritou indignada, dando um passo em direção a eles.

\- Injustamente? Você estava ferindo crianças sem propósito algum. Céus, você nem precisava delas mais para existir, você ficou ligada a uma estação! – Gritou Norte, sem conseguir se conter.

\- Sem propósito algum?! Eu precisava delas! Você realmente achava que eu queria me prender a uma estúpida função de estação? – Deu um sorriso maníaco, avançando alguns passos – Ah não, eu quero _mais_. Eu quero ser mais poderosa, ser capaz de controlar e dobrar a minha vontade tudo ao meu redor, ter o poder que me é de direito! E poder finalmente me livrar desses minúsculos _vermes_ infernais e inferiores de criancinhas que não servem para nada! – Sua voz foi aumentando até que quando concluiu a sentença, já gritava em voz alta. Atrás dela, a alguns passos de distância da garotinha, um buraco se abria no chão.

\- Não servem para nada? Elas são pessoas! Pessoas que estão crescendo e aprendendo e que tem tanta _bondade_ e _magia_ dentro delas! O _mundo_ precisa delas; _nós_ precisamos delas tanto quanto elas precisam de nós!

\- Não – disse Ikuutayuq, dessa vez tão baixo, que era difícil escutar por cima do vento – _vocês_ precisam delas – o sorriso se abriu, parecendo ir de orelha a orelha e avançando mais ainda para a frente. Discretamente, Sandman começou a dar a volta pelas costas dela, se aproximando de Jack.

Mais ao fundo, Norte conseguia ver Coelhão tentando chamar delicadamente a atenção da menina.

\- Você está errada Johan – disse Tooth olhando nos fundos dos olhos da figura – todos precisam do amor, da paz e da inocência da infância. Eu sei que machuca quando não acreditam em você – ela sempre se lembraria do rosto de Jack quando as crianças não viam ele, ela conseguia ver a dor e o medo por não ser acreditado toda vez que alguém andava direto por ele, mesmo que fingisse não ser nada de mais – mas você não pode querer acabar com elas por causa disso.

Mas Johan não parecia ver daquele jeito. Cega por anos e anos fugindo daqueles _malditos espíritos_ que se achavam melhores, mais poderosos que ela o suficiente para impedi-la, de planos e mais planos de vingança que finalmente colocaria em pratica, todos cuidadosamente planejados durante dias e noites em claro por causa dos _malditos pesadelos_ que pareciam encontrar-lhe em qualquer lugar, mesmo estando escondida _._ Ela queria poder, não queria ser obrigada a se esconder nas sombras, sendo feita de capacho por aquelas malditas crianças inúteis.

Ela não ia aceitar ser menosprezada daquele jeito. Ela chegaria ao poder e depois _mataria lentamente cada espírito que se recusasse a servir em nome dela._

\- NÃO. ME DIGA. O QUE. FAZER!!!! – Com um urro, se jogou em cima dos dois guardiões com os punhos levantados.


	7. Ato 7 - O Resgate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!! :p

 

Coelhão corria o mais rápido que conseguia pelos seus túneis.

Quando ele havia chegado perto da garotinha, a primeira coisa que tentou fazer foi fazer ela o responder, mas depois de várias tentativas falhas ele começou a tentar apenas fazer ela reagir. Começou a falar qualquer coisa que viesse a cabeça: contar piadas, dizer que daria um unicórnio de chocolate a ela, até mesmo levaria ela para a fábrica do Norte...

Nada. Nem uma reação. A jovem continuava com aquele olhar no rosto, como se estivesse presa na própria mente. Decidindo que era melhor deixar os yetis cuidarem dela no Norte, onde uma ala médica estava sempre a prontidão, pegou com cuidado a menina no colo e abriu um de seus túneis para a fábrica.

A última coisa que havia visto antes do chão se fechar, era Sandy se aproximando cautelosamente de Jack.

Ele realmente esperava que o garoto estivesse bem.

Quando voltou para o ponto da tempestade de neve o lugar estava um caos: em volta da figura que pairava a Frost mais cedo, o vento parecia ser mais forte. Havia pequenos pedaços de gelo e neve a circulando, como uma muralha protetora.

Dentro do círculo com ela, incapaz de se afastar, Norte tentava ataca-la com suas espadas, mas precisava se jogar para fora do caminho sempre que um espinho de gelo ameaçava se chocar contra ele.

Tentando entrar e atacar por cima, a Fada do Dente rodeava buscando uma brecha ou maneira de distrair o espírito por tempo suficiente para ele se desconcentrar e Norte imobiliza-lo.

Perto de Jack, Sandy mantinha uma parede de areia do sonho, para evitar que fossem atingidos pelas estacas de gelo que escapavam do mini tornado que aquele espírito havia criado.

\- HEY! – Coelhão gritou, atirando um de seus bumerangues na direção dela, fazendo ela girar seu pescoço com uma velocidade que devia ter machucado e movendo uma de suas mãos na direção do objeto fazendo ele quicar e voltar para a mão do Coelho.

Com a distração causada pela aparição de um novo Guardião, a Fada do Dente conseguiu entrar na barreira e bater com tudo contra o espírito, fazendo ela perder a concentração e deixando seus poderes sobre o gelo e vento escorregarem.

Tooth usou seu corpo para prender Johan contra o chão e dar um soco no rosto dela, que urrou com ódio e tentou revidar, fazendo Tooth rolar para o lado para que evitasse o golpe. Ikuutayuq levantou as mãos para tentar conjurar seus poderes novamente, mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse reagir, um estrondoso CRACK ressoou.

Imediatamente as nuvens da tempestade de neve se esvaíram. Os ventos morreram e o raivoso espírito se dobrou de dor enquanto gritava:

\- NÃO! NÃO! AGORA NÃO!!

Antes que ela saísse do estupor e tentasse ataca-los novamente, Norte jogou um globo de neve, parecido com o responsável por abrir portais na direção dela. O espírito começou a brilhar e num piscar de olhos encolheu, sendo sugada para dentro do objeto que caiu na neve.

Agora sem a preocupação dela causar problemas e da criança em perigo, os três guardiões correram para onde Sandy estava ao lado de Jack. Eles sentiram a cor escapar de seus rostos quando finalmente viram o estado em que o garoto estava.

Jack estava pálido, mais pálido do que de costume. Havia um corte na sua cabeça que, embora tivesse começado a sangrar mais devagar, por algum motivo ainda não havia fechado. O verdadeiro problema era um grande ferimento no seu ombro que já havia manchado grande parte do seu moletom azul com a cor vermelha e parecia que não iria diminuir tão cedo.

\- Ele tem que ir para o Polo Norte. Agora. – Disse Tooth. Com cuidado, Sandy criou uma nuvem de areia embaixo do garoto e o levou até o trenó, onde cuidadosamente o posicionou deitado em um dos bancos. Sandman e Coelhão se espremeram no banco de trás enquanto Tooth subiu ao lado de Norte, que havia feito um rápido desvio para pegar o globo onde o espírito que haviam enfrentado estava preso, e rapidamente levantou voou guiando o veículo na maior velocidade possível em direção a sua fábrica.

Se possível, a viagem de volta foi ainda mais carregada de preocupação e ansiedade do que a ida.


	8. Ato 8 - A Família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack acorda com uma visão de aquecer o coração.

 

Jack não queria abrir os olhos.

Ele estava se sentindo sonolento e confortável, como se estivesse deitado em uma nuvem. Não que essa fosse a sensação das nuvens (acredite ele havia tentado uma vez, e elas eram _muito_ mais molhadas), mas ainda era um pensamento agradável.

Mesmo assim, ele se descobriu incapaz de voltar a dormir. Seu corpo parecia querer vibrar de tanta energia acumulada, como quando se dorme muito tempo, o que era estranho porque ele se lembrava claramente de ter acordado mais cedo naquele dia.

O que era mais estranho ainda era o fato de Jack se sentir quente. Claro, que as definições de frio para ele eram diferentes da dos outros, por isso ele gostava de dormir ao ar livre.

Pensando bem ele não se lembrava de ter ido dormir. Sim, ele lembrava claramente de ter acordado aquela manhã e de ir ao Polo Norte para se encontrar com os outros guardiões só para acabar encontran-

_Ah._

Os eventos voltaram de uma vez na sua mente, espantando de vez qualquer ideia que ainda pudesse existir de voltar a dormir.

Abrindo os olhos devagar para não expor que havia acordado ( _hey, sua última memória era a cara feia daquele espírito. Ela podia muito bem ter sequestrado ele para fazer de jantar por tudo que ele sabia_ ), mas assim que viu ao seu redor a disposição familiar da ala médica de Norte seus olhos abriram totalmente.

Virando sua cabeça para tentar entender como ele havia ido parar ali, seus olhos pousaram sobre a figura de Coelhão que estava dormindo sentado numa cadeira ao lado de sua cama enquanto segurava um bumerangue como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. Sua pata se mexia de vez em quando da mesma maneira que um cachorro faz quando dorme.

Jack realmente tentou segurar a risada para não acordar ele.

Tá, talvez ele não tivesse tentado tanto assim.

O barulho repentino de risadas fez Bunny acordar surpreso, quase caindo da cadeira, o que só fez as risadas aumentarem.

O coelho virou irritado para o lado, prestes a discutir com quem quer que o tivesse acordado quando percebeu que essa pessoa era Jack. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele levantou da cadeira, indo até o lado da cama onde o espírito do inverno estava deitado.

Antes que Coelhão conseguisse falar alguma coisa no entanto, uma expressão de horror passou pelo rosto de Jack que perguntou, um tanto quando desesperado:

\- A menininha, oque-

\- Não se preocupe com ela. Os yetis checaram e ela não estava machucada só em choque. Tooth tentou enfraquecer um pouco a memória dela o suficiente para ela não lembrar de tudo com clareza e Sandy pôs ela para dormir. Ela está em casa agora – o olhar dele ficou mais suave e preocupado – como você está se sentindo?

Aquela era uma ótima pergunta. Agora que Jack começou a focar nisso, seu ombro estava dolorido e sua cabeça latejava um pouco, mas comparado com antes aquilo não era nada.

\- Eu vou ficar bem.

Bunny olhou para ele sem acreditar na resposta. Jack só continuou olhando inocentemente para ele.

\- “Eu vou ficar bem”?! Você foi ferido de um jeito que mesmo a regenerabilidade de um espírito levou quase dois dias para te curar e tudo o que você tem a dizer é _eu vou ficar bem_! – Coelhão olhou indignado para ele, que apenas deu de ombros. Confie em Jack para sofrer um acidente e agir como se não fosse nada demais. O garoto só olhou para ele por um segundo antes de dizer:

\- Quase dois dias?

\- _Essa_ foi a única parte que você prestou atenção?! – Disse exasperado.

\- Você se preocupa de mais, não é como se tivesse sido tão grave assim. Além do mais só demorou tanto porque a estalactite estava coberta com o poder dela.

Se possível a indignação só aumentou e o coelho fez uma cara como se aquele _fosse exatamente o ponto._ Antes que ele pudesse gritar e tentar botar algum juízo na cabeça daquele garoto, a porta da enfermaria se abriu e ele ouviu o grito coletivo de _JACK!_ dos outros guardiões.

Antes que tivesse tempo de reagir Jack estava cercado por Sandman, Norte e a Fada do Dente, rapidamente perguntando como ele estava e o que tinha acontecido e se ele precisava de alguma coisa...

Era um pouco sobrecarregador receber tanta atenção depois de 300 anos tendo que se virar sozinho sem contar com ninguém. Mas também fazia seu peito se encher de calor.

Mesmo tendo recuperado suas memórias, elas ainda eram algo distante (mesmo porque _300 anos!_ Ele as vezes tinha dificuldade lembrando os últimos 10, imagina 3 séculos! _),_ mas as que ele lembrava de sua vida de antes tinham essa sensação.

A sensação de ter uma família. Não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso de aparecer no seu rosto com o pensamento.

Tendo entrado sem ser percebida no meio da confusão de vozes, Baby Tooth se aproximou dele, se jogando contra seu peito numa tentativa de abraço. Quando se afastou, viu o sorriso que tinha aparecido no rosto de Jack enquanto olhava para os Guardiões que agora gritavam entre si _(“O garoto precisa comer! ”_ , _“Mas não biscoitos de natal! Isso é daqui meses Norte! ”,_ _“Esse tanto de açúcar vai acabar prejudicando seus dentes e os dele Nick! ”)_ E olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco por estar rindo naquele momento.

O sorriso dele só se alargou mais com o olhar da Baby Tooth e a discussão acontecendo na sua frente. Definitivamente uma família. Uma um pouco louca, mas qual não era?

Eles realmente precisavam conversar sobre o que havia acontecido, mas Jack conseguia ver as linhas de preocupação neles e sabia que eles deviam estar cansados. Essa conversa podia esperar até o dia seguinte, quando todos estivessem recuperados.

Além do mais, pensou com o sorriso aumentando, toda família tem um irmão mais novo para o qual você não consegue recusar nada quando olha para os olhinhos pidões deles.

E Jack queria ver se Tooth ia ser capaz de resistir aos dele quando ele pedisse aqueles biscoitos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado x~


End file.
